La Otra Chica Booktrailer
by edrapecor
Summary: El Sargento HPB-1 sobrevive en la eterna Guerra que sufre la Sud América del futuro. Una nueva comandante llega con planes muy propios. Una fuerte química explota entre ambos. Bien pronto entiende que ella es parte de su vida, en diferentes planos que se yuxtaponen.


**La Otra Chica. Booktrailer**

El Sargento HPB-1 sobrevive en la eterna Guerra que sufre la Sud Américadel futuro. Una nueva comandante llega con planes muy propios. Una fuerte química explota entre ambos. Bien pronto entiende que ella es parte de su vida, en diferentes planos que se yuxtaponen.

Después de tantas aventuras, comprende que para ambos salvarse y tener una posibilidad juntos; tendrá que tomar una solución, quizás no la mejor, ni la menos peligrosas. Pero si la única posible.

Ciencia Ficción, Aventuras, Acción

+15.

El Sargento HPB-1 sobrevive en la eterna Guerra que sufre la Sud América del futuro. Una nueva comandante llega con planes muy propios. Una fuerte química explota entre ambos. Bien pronto entiende que ella es parte de su vida, en diferentes planos que se yuxtaponen.

Después de tantas aventuras, comprende que para ambos salvarse y tener una posibilidad juntos; tendrá que tomar una solución, quizás no la mejor, ni la menos peligrosas. Pero si la única posible.

Ciencia Ficción, Aventuras, Acción

+15.

**Prohibido copiar, vender, distribuir, éste documento en parte o su totalidad sin el permiso escrito del autor y/o editor.**

**Todos los derechos reservados.**

ISBN 978-0-557-66893-9

Copyright ©Edgar Pérez 2007

Parte I

Juego en la Zona Federal

/bCja3errb4w

Hoy es jueves 17 de mayo del 2046.

Todo lo que tenía que pasar, pues pasó. Las guerras, el sida de contacto por el aire. La destrucción y derrota de Estados Unidos

/X7Pgv7GdTfQ

. La guerra nuclear con los árabes. Nosotros aquí, destruidos también. En una guerra eterna, entre hermanos, vecinos, amigos y cualquiera que hayamos conocido, con un agua que no se puede beber, con una carne que no se puede comer...

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hice el amor?. No me acuerdo... Tampoco tengo ganas... ¿ya para qué?... pensé que las cosas serían diferentes... Tendría una casa, unos hijos... Una vida... Añoro las viejas películas donde se veía a gente con autos, con comida. Con hijos... Ahora aquí en esto. En lo que fue una vez un país...

He combatido con tropas de todos los grupos de maleantes en que ahora somos, he sido prisionero de todos los bandos, estoy seguro que he matado a los que una vez fueron familias, amigos y vecinos míos. A veces cuando nos disparamos nos saludamos... Peleamos por comernos un perro...peleamos por poder dormir unas horas...

¿Rezar?...Dios no hace milagros en América del Sur...el sol sólo es el sol, la noche sólo es frio...

Esta amaneciendo en un sol que produce cáncer en horas... Estoy amaneciendo para combatir... Siempre he sido soldado... Siempre he tenido superiores y compañeros diferentes. Ahora estoy en lo último de la escala humana... Estoy en el 72...

Un grupo de novatos... Mujeres... Qué risa... Bendito entre todas las mujeres...Son unas inútiles... Están llenas de miedo... No quiero combatir porque tengo la regla... No puedo caminar porque me duelen los pies... Son unas niñas hediondas y feas... No inspiran nada... Flacas, muertas de hambre como yo... Persiguiendo ratones y comiendo carroña...

Me levanto, veo venir el destartalado Dong Feng Hebei 4x4 hibrido... Traen a la nueva asignación... Nos amontonamos, aunque sin tocarnos mucho...Los piojos y garrapatas de verdad son un fastidio... El nuevo capitán. Es una capitán.

Al verla supe que la odiaría inmediatamente... Una chica linda...Ojos negros inmensos...Unos shorts que mostraban unas piernas delgadas, bellas...

.Linda como toda ella...- caminó frente a nosotros... Nos miraba con sereno desprecio. En definitiva una maldita niña linda y rica... No duraría mucho en esta guerra...

Cuando pasó frente a mi dejo un aroma a perfume de bebe que me dio ganas de vomitar´... Era de esos seres que todo lo conseguían, todo lo tenían, vivían en las zonas protegidas, donde abundaba lo mejor de lo mejor, para entrar se exigía pasaporte. Por culpa de la gente como ella fue esta guerra... La muchacha nos saludó con expresión de fastidio. Su acento era totalmente diferente con una voz cantarina y educada.

¿Argentina?- rumió la gorda Inés viéndola con desprecio.

Argentina-aclaró la flaca Betty Coromoto, viéndola con indisimulado odio, igualmente al oír el fuerte acento de la muchacha.

La Joven se despidió del chofer, quien le regaló una sonrisa y nuestra nueva capitana tomó una mochila militar nuevecita y olvidándose de nosotros camino hasta un extremo...

La seguimos atropellándonos detrás de ella, guiados por el aroma a limpio de la muchacha.. ¿Capitán?. Pero si no llegaría a 24 años...Yo tengo 29 y parezco de 200. Ella se ve que es una mujer que ha tenido mucha actividad. Su cuerpo la delata, sus caderas indican que ya ha conocido hombres... La muchacha con toda tranquilidad se apropió de una de nuestras carpas, y sacando de su primorosa mochila una esponja de baño automática, comenzó a frotarse con ella. Sin vernos y en forma neutra nos dijo.

Deseo privacidad.

Me sentí estúpido. Nos fuimos como perros regañados. Vi las nubes verde claro fosforescentes y dije.

Viene lluvia acida- dije sintiéndome una maravilla por mi capacidad predictiva meteorológica.

Pues acida o dulce, con ella me voy a bañar- dijo la gorda presumiendo de su dura piel.

Nos metimos en la otra carpa y me quede viendo la brillante tierra quemada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me bañé?. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí?. ¿Cuándo fue...?

Necesito un hombre- dijo la flaca en medio de todo nuestro silencio...

Todas se rieron quedamente. Ni me di por aludido. El aliento de la flaca le tumbaría el miembro a un sádico. Hice una mueca en el silencio general. Me acomode para vegetar.

II

El amanecer fue húmedo, caluroso, en medio del pantanoso ambiente. A lo lejos La pradera amaneció de un rojo intenso, los venenosos insectos mutantes volaban por donde quiera. Había que dispararles al acercarse. Una picada era la muerte en menos de 9 segundos. Los más veteranos jugábamos y apostábamos siempre a dispararles lo más cerca de uno. Se ganaba la vida. Se perdía con la vida.

La otra chica, la nueva apareció en medio del terreno quemado, nosotros en nuestro permanente silencio fuimos tras de ella.

La muda de bioplastico- dijo la gorda señalándola con la boca- ni suda ni orina.

La bella bonita- se me salió sin pensar, contemplando la perfecta estructura en pantalones cortos y zapatos Land Rover.

¡Uhmm¡-gruñeron todas-Mírate estropajo... Poeta. ¡Pendejo¡.

No conteste. Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie. Más bien vi el maniobrar del Boeing Pucara que se acercaba.

El turbo helicóptero aterrizó para permitir que la capitán entrar rápidamente. Todos lo hicimos igualmente. La acidez se me sube a medida que el turbo helicóptero aceleraba su impulso ascensional. Nos adentramos en el llano.

-¡Qué diablos¡-dijo Betty Coromoto, desde su mortecina cara- nos estamos metiendo en los terrenos de los nacionalbolcheviques.

Pues con ellos es la cosa- dijo la gorda poniéndose de un pálido intenso.

No me gusta- dije para mí mismo, sintiendo frio en mis testículos.

Esa era la última gente con la que uno quiere confrontar. Además la semana pasada los ayudamos contra los Sambitas Amazónicos. De verdad uno ya ni sabe contra quien pelea.

Volamos horas y nos dejaron en la orilla de un hirviente caño.

La capitán olvidándose de nosotros se internó en el monte. En automático cargamos nuestros viejos MJ-36.

No te atasques. No esta vez- le dije al mío, comenzando a caminar en medio del fosforescente pajonal.

Caminamos horas. Betty Coromoto de puro entrepita se dirigió al capitán.

¿Qué hace una Argentina en nuestra guerra?.

¿Por mi acento?- dijo la muchacha con seca sorpresa-Estudie ingeniería nuclear allá.

Rayos-escupió la gorda. Todos entendimos. Una maldita arrogante profesional. En realidad no contestó la pregunta.

Silencio-dijo la joven.

Todos aguzamos el oído. Un rum rum rum típico se hacía más patente. Hasta que lo vimos. Un Ahmadinejav VI se acercaba torpemente, poniendo fin a nuestras conjeturas.

Tengo que ir al baño- dijo la gorda, comenzando a sudar, buscando pararse hacia un árbol samán color turquesa.

Yo también quiero ir. La acompaño—susurró Betty Coromoto

No te muevas perra. Aquí no hay baños- dije a Betty Coromoto, lanzándole un manotón en medio de la espesura-si te mueves nos matan a todos.

Quédate tiesa. Deja que se vayan-musité, sintiendo también mis ganas de orinar.-

Shh-dijo la capitán, mientras sacaba una Colt-Beretta y parándose repentinamente comenzó a perseguir el tanque.

Oye hija. Con eso no vas a parar a esa cosa-dijo la gorda con los ojos desorbitados viendo el accionar de la otra.

Tapé la boca a la gorda. Agité mi puño frente a sus ojos, apreté mi boca para no gritar. La sucia me estaba mordiendo la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

El Ahmadinejav comenzó a alejarse moviendo su torreta lentamente. También andaban cazando. Seria viejo, pero sus 4 ametralladoras de 155 mms eran más que letales. Podían lanzar chorros de balas de plasma neural a más de 500 mts.

Comencé a perseguir a la capitán y me di cuenta que todas igualmente lo hacían. La capitán se subió por la tapa cubierta del motor trasero. Claramente vi cuando con la cacha del colt golpeó el casco del artillero. Este volteo a ver que era. Vimos el fogonazo entrar por el casco. El cuerpo se derrumbó dentro del tanque, inmediatamente la capitán ingresó disparando adentro.

La bella bonita y su guerra particular-dijo la gorda viendo asombrada el accionar de la muchacha, mientras corríamos detrás del tanque, sin poder disparar, pues podíamos herirla...

Ya hemos vivido bastante-dije, mientras continuábamos corriendo por las huellas del tanque.

Este se detuvo repentinamente quedando encendido el motor.

Prepara una granada hiperplasmatica- dije temiendo lo peor, mientras continuaban los disparos y los resplandores saliendo de la torreta...

Escuchamos la voz bonaerense.

Soy yo. Voy a salir.—dijo con una especie de eco.

La vimos salir. Parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

Arriba todos- nos dijo animadamente- Conduciré.

La gorda se introdujo detrás de ella, comenzó a sacar los muertos... Niños sucios y desnutridos. Pronto morirían de hambre de todas maneras.

¡Ja¡-Qué vergüenza. Os mató una niña rica-dijo la gorda recibiendo los cuerpos y lanzándolos con fuerza al monte nacarado-¡qué falta de ética militar¡.

Yo me acomode encima de la torreta. Saqué un porro de marihuana, lo encendí. Aspire, después se lo ofrecí a las muchachas.

Oye. Pero que chico tan bueno-Me dijo la gorda, disculpándose con un gesto por la mordida y aspirando fuertemente también.

Esperé y sentí el acelerar de mi corazón. Estaba en onda... Me alegra verlo todo a través de un cristal grueso y oír las voces desde 40 mts y 6 octavas más bajas.

Contemplé un raro paisaje verde. Así es como debería ser, cuando sentí brisa fresca en mi cara.

Oye capitán-dijo Betty Coromoto-¿Allá adentro hay aire acondicionado ó compact disk holográfico?.

Si hay-dijo la voz desde adentro.

Si va-dijo la flaca aspirando fuertemente el porro y lanzándose dentro del tanque. Yo preferí quedarme encima de la torreta del tanque.

Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, vénganos tu reino hágase tu voluntad-dije viendo el cielo fosforescente e imaginando como seria la bajada de Jesús en el último día.-Ven pronto por favor. Acaba pronto con esto. Te lo pido de verdad.

En la noche nos detuvimos para saquear el tanque. No había que hacerse ilusiones. La nevera estaba casi vacía, Betty Coromoto exclamo.

Esos bobos, creo que guardaban la caca para comérsela- cuando salía el espantoso hedor al abrirla. Conseguimos un celular, municiones de plasma, un radar GPS checo.

Eran bolivianos-dijo la capitán al conectar su cerebro a la computadora del tanque. Por lo pronto todavía su gente no los buscaban. No se veían enemigos en el radar. El Scanner estaba limpio

Usted argentina- insistió acusadoramente la gorda mandándole una mirada de puñales.

Soy tan de aquí como ustedes. Simplemente estudie allá.

¡Por dios¡. Me acostaría con 400 nacionalbolcheviques por estar en la Cuatro de Mayo, en primavera, comiendo pizzas. ¿Cómo es Buenos Aires?- dijo con curiosidad Betty, demostrando que había una joven debajo de tanto sucio y piojos.

Después del ataque de plasma de hidrogeno de los fundamentalistas Uruguayos, recuperamos la ciudad con mucha dificultad. .

¿Cuándo fue eso?. ¿Qué paso después?.

Vino la guerra contra los Mexicanos del Sur.—fue la escueta respuesta que lo explicaba todo

¿Y?-pregunto extrañada la gorda.

Quedamos subcampeones-dijo la capitán, con un gesto de rabia en su boca-y soy del Boca Junior y no quiero hablar más del tema-finalizó la capitán cortando la conversación con un gesto.

Todos nos quedamos en el sitio...Ni nos imaginábamos que eso hubiera ocurrido.

Jaja jaja- se rio Betty Coromoto- por mi parte digo que ¡Viva el Colo Coló¡.

_Todo aclarado_-pensé yo con satisfacción. La capitán si era una de los nuestros

En la madrugada el fragor de los cohetes Merkava-Pechora Ruso-israelíes rompió el cielo.

Eso es contra nosotros-dije viendo las estelas moradas en el rosado cielo.

Es tiempo de irnos- dijo la capitán, arrancando el Ahmadinejav-¿quién toma la torreta?.

Yo, yo, yo, yo-dijimos todos con entusiasmo como niños en clase.

Tómala vos- me dijo dirigiéndose directamente a mí, tumbándome la mirada.

Me fui a la torreta y armé la ametralladora, deslizando la torre a diestra y siniestra.

Procura romper el hidráulico-me grito la gorda-De seguro que mañana te dice que si...Gafo pendejo.

Rodamos horas y no olvido, ni olvidare el momento en que vi los turbo camiones, amarillos con marrón.

Un Daf, un Scania-Isuzu y un ToyotaFord 8x8 llenos de nacionalbolcheviques cyborg cubanos. Matarían hasta quien los construyo por una carga electro plasmático adictivo. Con placer ajuste el radar GPS, apreté el disparador, viendo el chorro de balas de plasma impactar en los camiones hasta hacerlos explotar.

Hasta que lo lograste, pedazo de imbécil- grito indignada la gorda al asomarse y verme tan feliz por mi victoria personal.

Ya vas a ver como la risita se te borra, cuando lleguen los nacionalbolcheviques en los turbo helicópteros Augusta-Tiger - dijo a su vez Betty Coromoto, negando con la cabeza ante el desastre de llamas, tuercas, bioplastico y carne sintética.

Magnifico, fantástico- gritó a su vez entusiasmada la capitán, dando un salto desde la torreta y correr hasta los camiones incendiados, para arrodillarse con los brazos abiertos contemplando fascinada el destrozo al explotar violentamente todo.

Ahora si se va a acostar contigo-dijo viendo el entusiasmo de la otra; la gorda dándome un codazo.

Acto seguido la capitán se incorporó, haciendo hélices con su brazo izquierdo, nos indicó que nos iríamos inmediatamente.

¡Rápido, rápido¡-nos gritó, mientras hablaba con terceros en el aire.

¡Qué padre¡-dijo Betty al verla hablar- tiene conectado un HtcSamsungNokia-interbone Special.

III

Horas después nos escondimos bajo unos verdes araguaneyes, en medio de la azul llanura.

Tomen- dijo la capitán, lanzándonos justo a nuestras manos unos paquetes.

Cuidado al masticar-nos dijo viendo nuestra torpe avidez.

Inmediatamente sin ningún pudor nos desnudamos y comenzamos a frotarnos con la esponja de baño automático, mientras masticábamos escupiendo nuestra suciedad bucal.

Para mí personalmente fue muy agradable, ver caer el sucio y quedar completamente afeitado de una vez.

Vaya. Peo mírate gafito. ¡Qué bien te vez¡- dijo viendo mi cuerpo desnudo; la flaca, mostrando a su vez un cuerpo delgado y musculoso, haciéndome entender que ahora si valía la pena darnos unos revolcones.

Al rato estábamos frescos, con aliento de menta eucaliptus, y nuestro cuerpo despidiendo aroma de fragancia de bebe.

La capitán saco un espray Johnson, rociando el tanque, dejándolo súper reluciente.

Vi como el sucio de todos se volvía polvo, se disipaba en el viento, para impedir el rastreo de nuestro ADN presente en las células muertas regadas por doquier.

Por curiosidad recogí el papel envoltorio tornasol. Leí. "Colgate; esponja de limpieza, desinfectante, jabón , shampoo, depilador, desodorante, colonia, humectante".. Fabricado en Nuevo Liverpool, República Federal de las Falkland... busqué el envoltorio del tratamiento dental masticable, mientras me frotaba con la lengua mis dientes libres de placas y caries; leí..."Tratamiento dental masticable, ortodoncia, caries, placa dental, enjuague y tratamiento bucal, fabricado en Pelotas, República Rio Grande Do Sur"...Agité con incredulidad mi cabeza.

Tenemos que movernos en retirada. Hemos realizado un buen patrullaje.—Dijo la Capitana, desde debajo del tanque.

Pero ¿Que hemos logrado?-preguntó la gorda- somos cinco personas. Solo usted sabe lo que hacemos aquí.

Patrullamos-dijo la capitán con tranquilidad, contemplando satisfecha a su pulido tanque, mientras lanzaba una pastilla de aceite hiperbioplasmatico Chevron-ELF - ahora funcionara mejor. Dijo una vez realizada la operación.

IV

Esa noche una luna anaranjada iluminaba un cielo turquesa. La capitán nos regaló pastillas de pizza Hut-Wendy. De verdad era mi primera comida, quien sabe desde cuándo.

Cada quien se acomodó para dormir. Me quede sentado, sin pensar en nada, viendo el resplandor rojo de las estrellas.

¿Cómo te llamas vos?-me dijo la capitán, viéndome, quizás analizándome, a la luz de la fogata sintética.

Pensé. Mi nombre...mi nombre es...mientras pensaba veía los enormes ojos negros de aquella cara de niña, con esa nariz respingada, boca de niña ingenua mala, cruel, pues estaba consciente de su belleza y del efecto que causaba en mí.

No estás mal- me dijo repentinamente la capitán, al terminar de escrutarme, y me dijo inmediatamente-trata de recordar. Trata de ver tu niñez. Tienes una vida.

Hice un esfuerzo. Nada. Mi vida parecía haber comenzado cuando ella llegó al campamento.

Soy HPB1.-le dije con esfuerzo- Soy sargento.

Tu nombre. Tienes una vida.—me dijo ella viéndome intensamente—Sabes quién eres. Siempre te he encontrado

No recuerdo-dije vencido.

Esa noche dormí. Por primera vez en años tuve un sueño.

Vi unas escaleras y unas casuchas amontonadas. Vi a unos niños en uniforme Rojo y Verde. Yo también era uno de ellos. Vi aquella manifestación. Yo también marchaba y manifestaba. Celebrábamos. Era un gran triunfo. Vi una foto inmensa de un hombre barbudo, en uniforme verde oliva. Una tarima con una pantalla gigantesca, donde aparecía la foto de nuestro comandante hablando. Nos hablaba de los logros, de los triunfos, eran cifras, números, imágenes. Ganábamos una gran guerra contra unos tipos con bandera de barras y estrellas azules, blancas y rojas. Veíamos imágenes de un ejército de hombres rubios y negros; vestidos con camuflaje negro y blanco rindiéndose, llorando arrodillados clamando por sus vidas en un idioma extraño, el mismo de las canciones que nos gustaban. Los nuestros reían, celebrábamos la victoria. Una niña preciosa de inmensos ojos negros estaba conmigo. Nos abrazamos llenos de felicidad. Éramos libres.

Después vino el hongo blanco nítido. Volví a ver el gran hongo blanco nítido pero ahora fosforescente. Después vi los tanques, los camiones blancos y negros, con los soldados vestidos de camuflaje blanco y negro; llegaron disparando contra nuestras casas. Nuestros soldados huían a toda velocidad, cuando llegaba el momento de combatir, se arrodillaban besando las botas de ellos.

Eran los vencedores en menos de 7 horas. Eran crueles. Eran muy malos. Eran los nuevos jefes... Nuestro comandante había huido con todos los demás, llevando el dinero del presupuesto nacional... Los vencedores nos obligaron a trabajar, a pagar impuestos... Eliminaron a los delincuentes... No permitían que nos saltáramos la luz roja de los semáforos. No dejaban que bebiéramos licor, ni consumiéramos drogas en las esquinas de las calles. Nuestros hermanos e hijos tenían que estudiar. Era horrible.

Después otra guerra. Y otra. Ellos contra los más avanzados...

Quedamos nosotros los únicos sobrevivientes en este planeta, Pero en bandas peleando unos contra otros. En ciudades aisladas. En pobreza absoluta, recogiendo armamento abandonados que encontrábamos en medio de las llanuras.

Me desperté sudando. Tenía una dolorosa erección. Vi la sombra acercarse.

Ahí viene la flaca por lo suyo-pensé con satisfacción-No era. Era la capitán. Me di cuenta que venía desnuda. _¡Qué divina_¡ ...

Se acercó y comenzamos a besarnos...sin amor... Su lengua es dura, su abrazo era fuerte. Animal...con su mano me guío y mi miedo era acabar antes de tiempo me acompañó en todo momento.

Dale. Dale-me dijo al oído, con voz ronca de deseo. Me concentre sintiendo las ondas de placer estallando dentro de mí. Nos movimos arrítmicamente, apretándonos y tratando que no se oyera un gemido.

Ya acabe. Ya acabe- dijo entrecortadamente y retirándose en silencio. Fingía un orgasmo. Yo fingí eyacular. Oí un tos seca y el moverse en el catre de al lado. Era la gorda.

_Se dio cuenta_-pensé preocupado, viendo la oscuridad. Me asuste. Algo me picó. Fue terrible la picazón… Y los puntos luminosos….

Continua en…

doc/251966336/La-Otra-Chica

books/view/35121

.es/Otra-Chica-Edgar-P%C3%A9rez-Edrapecor-ebook/dp/B00A79154O

.

.

10


End file.
